Wonderland TV Finale
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The Finial episode of WLTV enJoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey folks its me and I bring you the final WLTV story and the final Wonderland story so lets go**

 **Disclaimer I own no music**

 **The Final Episode**

 **Normal footage: (Camera shows Fans packing into a talk show sound stage then focuses on the perfomance stage)**

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen Miley Stewart and Mikayla Gomez (Spotlight shines down on Miley dressed in an all white outfit consisting of white satin baseball jacket whit men's tank top and white men's Jeans and sneakers and a white gentleman's cane as she starts their version of _Money For Nothing_ )

Intro:

Miley:

I want my MTV (As the drops spotlight shines down on Mikayla who is dressed in a long white sleevless mens button down shirt and white mens jeans a sneakers and sunglasses her hair is bleached blonde with black hi lites standing back to back with a guitar player)

Mikayla:

Consumers, silver spooners

It's nothin', we get money for it Mile

Verse 1: Miley:

Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it (Miley walks to the beat towards the crowd with Mikayla following behind her)

We make it work in this economy

Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted

Money is dirty and we don't play clean

We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it

Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green

Intensive labor, taxes are included

Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free

Pre Hook: Miley:

We got to install microwave ovens(Miley and Mikayla walk into the crowd)

Custom kitchen deliveries

We got to move these refrigerators

We got to move these color TVs

Verse 2: Mikayla:

We are the people who turn illegal to legal (Mikayla and Miley dance around in the crowd)

We take the good with the evil, create more sales than the Beatles

And the Wonderland is our logo, we the sharks in the water

Multimedia moguls, more offices than the oval

We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain

Finish it by any means necessary

We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary

Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate

Pre Hook: (Mikayla Miley Dance in the crowd making their way to the stage)

Hook: Mikayla (Miley): 2x:

(Move that work, move that work) ( Miley and Mikayla dance around the stage)

Commercialize, commercialize

(Get that work, get that work)

To advertise, to advertise

(Make it work, make it work)

Look mom, I'm on TV ( Mikayla puts her arm around Miley and looks directly into the camera)

(Gotta make it work, make it work)

Hi mom, I'm on TV(Pushes Miley playfully aside and looks into the camera)

Bridge: Miley (Mikayla):

My talent's worth a fortune (500)

They know that I'm a boss (Miley walks around stage with Mikayla)

I got the ice flossin'

I'm all about my business (all about my money)

I'm all about my business

Hook: (ends song and the camera gets a shot of the crowd):

Announcer: Welcome to the final episode of Wonderland TV please welcome your host Mika Tan! (Mika walks out in a short purple sleeveless cocktail dress with her hair pulled up some as money for nothing plays in the background)

Mika: Thank you thank you I'm Mika Tan and I welcome you to the final episode of Wonderland TV! Now over the past few years through tv specials and seasons you've seen the adventures ups and downs of the core group of Wonderland a close nit group of friends who are more than friends but family and tonight we witness live the final episode and we'll see some never before seen archive and home video footage as well as some first time performances and and a first time exclusive. So now lets introduce the core group (fans cheer) Up first they are the cartoon and comic book stars of the group as well as being producers sngers and one is Grammy winners please welcome Mandy and Taylor Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor walk out Mandy is wearing a black leather and lace sleeveless top that flairs at the bottom to sort of a skirt and white leather pants and galdiator sandals. Taylor is wearing a black lace button down shirt that ties in the front and a black leather mini skirt and black heels they hug Mika and take a seat on the couch) Up next is the newer member of the core group and former back up singer for these two Cassie Winchester (Fans Cheer as Cassie walks out in a white strapless midrif and teal maxi skirt that goes to her feet and a black wide brim hat with feathers hanging off the back she hugs Mika and takes her seat) Up next is someone very special to the last person one of the founding members of Wonderland I give you Mikayla Gomez (Mikayla walks out in the outfit she preformed in hugs Mika and sits next to Cassie) And up next is my connection to this group he is the arch duke of wonderland the 160 minute man black Ric Flair himself the love king David Hodges (David walks out a dark royal paisley blue blazer with black lapels black pants a white button down shirt and and royal paisley blue ascot and royal paisley blue suspenders and black shoes and a white handkerchief in his blazer pocket hugs Mika and sits) And up next is his lady fare the only five time WWE Women's champion. One time WWE Diva's champion three time Knockouts champion. Country singer and David's baby mama Mickie James (Mickie walks out in a short black cocktail dress and heels hugs Mika and sets next to David) now onto the rock star the R &B the first lady of Wonderland Lilly Stewart(Lilly walks out in a red halter cat suit and red heels hugs Mika) and now make some noise for the president C.E.O and founder of Wonderland Miley Stewart walks out in her outfit she preformed in still walking with her cane hugs Mika and sits down) Welcome all of you before I get to anything else Miley we all saw the accident a few months ago and we see you with the cane I have to ask you hows the leg

Miley: Well my leg is all healed and bone is all back together but the doctor still wants me to use the cane while I rehab it I have a few more weeks left but I don't know I may keep it what do ya'll think (fans cheer)

Mika: I think that's a yes but now onto the big question why end Wonderland TV

David: I think I speak for the crew when I say its time

Mikayla: Yeah over the past few years our lives and this group have changed I mean some of us are parents now not to mention we have so many other projects to work on right girls

Taylor: Yeah movies NASCAR Tv shows and other stuff it seems right to end The show now

Mika: But speaking of changes here is major one Cassie , Mikayla you to got married

Cassie: Yes I am now misses Cassie Gomez but I'm gonna keep my maiden name as a professional name (Camera shows a picture of Mikayla and Cassie in wedding dresses Cassie a more more traditional halter style white wedding dress and Mikayla wearing a cream colored strapless dress at the alter)

Mika: Well two questions come mind one being how'd Cassie get you to to wear a dress and why the private ceremony

Cassie: well we wanted to keep the wedding low key just the crew and the family

Mikayla: As for the dress I did it for my baby but I did look good though and it was fun (Shows a picture of Cassie and Mikayla feeding each other cake at the reception)

Mika: That you did Now onto David and Mickie you two are now parents and you just got done not to long ago with a successful tour doing sold out shows in Japan and England and you're new parents so I have to ask how does it feel to be parents

Mickie: I've never been happier than holding our son

David: I have to agree with my wife he's the most important thing in our lives right now

Mika: So that being said lets move onto Miley and Lilly what's up next for you

Miley: Well for me I have the new solo album coming out and Dave and I are pitching a sitcom where we play an adopted brother and sister and I start dating his ex who he got pregnant and hilarity insues

Lilly: As for me Im taking some mom time and I'll be working on some new music and I'll be doing a guest roll on Orange Is The New Black

Mika: Well Im sure that's great and I'll shift back over to David you recently just launched a new lingerie line

David: Yes its called Deviant and it should be hitting stores soon

Mika: I know you had a fashion show for it in Miami with a few special guest

David: Yeah

Mika: Well we have some footage lets take a look (cuts to footage)

* * *

 **Video footage: (Shows David sitting at table sitting at table outside a restaurant hes dressed in a nice striped V-neck shirt and jeans.)**

Waiter: Would you like something to drink sir

David: Yeah Sprite with lime

Waiter: right away sir

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 _David: Well Im in Miami to launch my new lingerie line and Exxoctica is going on and few friends of mine from the porn industry are in time and I fingure its time to call in some favors (Footage shows a pale skinned black haired young woman wearing pair bleached cut off jean shorts that and a white tank top that shows a bit of midriff and pair of over sized sunglasses and her hair pulled up in the back a little messy walking up and hugging David and kissing him on the cheek)_

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

David: Bailey good to see you girl

Bailey: Davie good to see you too

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 _David: Bailey Jay is a transgender porn star horror buff and possible Lydia Deets look alike as well as fellow southerner and geek and one of the few porn star friends my wife trust around me one because she's married two because shes a fellow Richmond VA. Girl and three is just awesome_

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

Bailey: So what are you eating

David: Haven't ordered yet I'm waiting on some one still and here she is (A short woman with short red hair wearing striped black button down shirt skinny jeans brown riding boots and a news boy cap walks up) Lily get over here (David and Lily hug)

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 _David: Lily Cade porn star director and gold star lesbian also one of the only other porn stars my wife trust with me and hot red head_

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

Bailey: So two porn stars what's up

Lily: He needs something

David: Lily I'm shocked but yes I do. You girls know I'm launching my new lingerie line tonight and I need a couple of models and I want you to be a couple of the faces of the line you know walk the runway take some pics pose for a few pin up pics in your underwear from time nothing you don't do already

Bailey: I don't know I'm cool with doing the runway since you're my boy and but we need to talk percentages

Lily: Im with Bailey how do we know we'll get paid enough and our likenesses won't get over used

David: Did I mention I'm doing a Holloween line

Bailey: I'm in!

Lily: Alright so am I (Footage cuts to Bailey and Lily modeling in the fashion show before cutting back to the main show)

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

Mika: Dave just one question why didn't you ask me

David: You were busy!

Mika: Uh huh we'll talk to you later but right now a special treat the debut of Wonderland's new girl group please welcome preforming their new song _If I Could Change You're Mind_ here is Triad ( camera pans over to the stage showing Mandy now wearing a white button down shirt and skin tight black pants and black riding boots holding a white bass standing next to a keyboard and Charlie wearing a silver biker jacket black pants black chuck taylor boots and tank top and a black guitar. In between them is Cassie wearing black cut offs a white bustier top and and black leather jacket and her hat from before as the song starts Cassie singing lead)

Verse 1:

No, please don't cry (all three rock to the beat )

I've never done this before, drove a million miles

Back, when you were mine

I was too young to know you were the one to find

Bridge:

But if I was to say I regret it

Would it mean a thing?

Cause every time I think (I think) think about it

Memories take me back to all of the wildest times

Chorus:

If I could change your mind (All three go into a Dance routine)

I would hit the ground running

It took time to realize

And I never saw it coming

Forgive my lying eyes

Gonna give you all or nothing

If I could change your mind

I could make you mine, make you mine

Verse 2:

Now I won't go (Cassie Walks to the front row and shakes hands with the crowd)

I won't run away this time

But all I wanna know

Bridge: (walks back to the stage )

Chorus: (Goes into the Dance routine)

Verse 3: (all three)

Visions of our love pass right by me (All three do a cheoreographed hand game)

Your eyes are enough to remind me

Visions of our love pass right by me

Your eyes are enough to remind me

Visions of our love remind me

Bridge:

Chorus:(Go into Dance routine)

Chorus 2:

Visions of our love remind me

(If could change your mind)

Visions of our love remind me

(It took time to realize)

Visions of our love remind me

(Forgive my lying eyes)

Visions of our love remind me

(If I could change your mind, I could make you mine...) (song ends and the girls go sit on the couch as the crow cheers)

Mika: Ladies that was awesome but how did this come about

Cassie: Well Charlie and I got signed around the time and Mandy a helped bring me in and I was watching Mandy and Charlie jam and thought why not

Charlie: Yeah and we started writing songs while I was on tour with Dave and we should have an ep out soon

Mika: Well Mandy onto you what's the status of Maylor

Mandy: As of right now Maylor is taking break and Im focusing on Triad stuff and acting

Taylor: Yeah as for me I'm releasing a solo album and doing a solo tour of Japan gonna try to out sell the big guy here

David: Good luck

Mika: Well good luck indeed but right now lets dig into the Wonderland home video archives (goes to video footage)

* * *

 **Video Footage** : (Footage shows a small dressing room and the date in the corner shows the year as 2005 and the camera focuses on Miley wearing an Oilers throwback jersey and jeans her hair in cornrows)

David: (behind the camera) We are live from the dressing room of Miley Ray and her crew on the Scream tour 2005 Miley what you got to say to the people

Miley: Dave get that camera out my face

David: Alright moving on (shifts the camera to Mikayla who is wearing a wife beater and baggy jeans and a du-rag looking in the) Mik G what you doin

Mik: Putting in my grill

Miley: So you're tryin to look tacky

Mikayla: My grill isn't tacky right baby (Demi walks into frame wearing shorts and a t-shirt)

Demi: Right baby (kisses Mikayla)

David: Alright enough of that guys this video could be seen as part of our legacy so what do you have to say

Demi: I want to say that we'll be ruling the world and I will sit on a throne beside Mikayla

Mikayla: Aww baby (They kiss)

David: (turns the camera on himself) I also plan to rule the world as well as the arch duke of wonderland and maybe my new gf by my side Miley say something

Miley: Well in case I can't tell you enough Lilly baby I love you I always will and in case we have children I love you too. No matter how much Im gone or if Im gone forever I love your mom and you and I'll see you soon (David and the others get in the frame acting silly before the screen cuts back to interview stage)

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

Mika: Mik we just you with your ex wife in that video

Mikayla: Yeah and I'd rather not talk about that right now

Mika: We'll talk more about that later for those of you in the audience Demi is in the back waiting to come out and face the music from you and the family but right now its time for performance by the C.E.O herself (crowd cheers) here doing _Throw It Back_ off her new album here is Miley (Camera goes over to Miley who is wearing a white wife beater a red velvet front and black silk back a pair of black men's pants and shoes and a red and black rosery necklace and a black wide brimmed fedora pulled down low she also carrying black gentleman's cane and a mic looking at a chair in front her she walks to it and takes a seat as the music starts and goes into the intro as Lilly walks out wearing a short black satin robe and red heels and black fishnets)

Intro:

Shawty drop it, drop it uh (Lilly walks walks around the chair to the beat)

Shawty drop it, drop it uh

Shawty drop it, drop it uh

Drop it, drop it, drop it, uh

Verse 1:

Love the way she doing it (Lilly puts her leg over Miley's shoulder from behind the chair and rubs Miley's chest before taking leg down)

She moving it, she push it back(Does a little bit of twerking off the side of Miley doing move that match the song lyrics)

Up and down and all around

And ahhh she bring it back

Love you this much, fine as fuck she Michael Bad (Yanks off the robe revealing her red and black lace custom made custom made lingerie consisting of a red and black strapless bra and matching thong)

Every time you gone I'm missing you (Lays across Miley's lap)

I'm missing you, I'm missing you (Kicks her leg up and Miley runs her hand and cheek up her thigh)

Chorus:

We started at the Darby( sits up straddling Miley facing a way and Start's giving Miley a lapdance)

Entered through the lobby (Licks Miley's neck)

Your body is my hobby (Leans back until she's pretty much upside down in Miley's lap)

Woah kemosabe

She throwin' that, she throwin' that, she throwin' that for me(flips out of Miley's lap landing in a split)

She movin' that, she movin' that, she movin' that for me (Moves herself up and down in the split to the beat and slings her hair)

She rollin' that, she rollin' that, she rollin' that for me (gets on her knees faceing Miley and does some Twerking)

She Juvenile, that shit, aw throw it baby

Keep throwin' that, throwin' that, throwin' that (Crawls between Miley's legs)

Throwin' that, throwin' that, throw it back, throw it back for me

Keep throwin' that, throwin' that, keep throwin' that (puts her hands on Miley's thighs and she slings her hair back and forth)

Throwin' that, keep throwin' that, throwin' that, throwin' that baby (Turns facing the crowd and pulls her self up into Miley's lap)

When you around I'm cloud high (Grinds in Miley's lap)

With them heels on, yo heels on

Keep throwin' that, throwin' that, throwin' that (takes Miley's hat off and puts it on)

Throwin' that, she throwin' that, she throwin' that

She throwin' that for me (Drops on all fours facing the crowd twerking her ass Miley)

Verse 2:

Kind of girl know what she want (Lays on her back does a split)

Might let you hit it and won't call you back (Rolls and turns her back to the crowd)

G-string, sippin' Reisling(Pulls the hat down over her eye as she sits up on her knees twerking a bit)

Damn I'm gon' have fun with that

5 am, 10 am, damn a bitch need brunch with that (makes one butt cheek move at a time)

Damn a bitch had fun with that

Damn a bitch had fun with that

Chorus:

We started at the Darby (keeps twerking)

Entered through the lobby

Your body is my hobby

Woah kemosabe

She throwin' that, she throwin' that, she throwin' that for me (Throws Miley's back at her and gets up and walks sexily to her)

She movin' that, she movin' that, she movin' that for me

She rollin' that, she rollin' that, she rollin' that for me

She Juvenile, that shit, aw throw it baby (Sits Miley's lap and gives her a lap dance and starts grinding on her)

Keep throwin' that, throwin' that, throwin' that

Throwin' that, throwin' that, throw it back, throw it back for me

Keep throwin' that, throwin' that, keep throwin' that

Throwin' that, keep throwin' that, throwin' that, throwin' that baby(licks the top of Miley's cane)

When you around I'm cloud high (Leans forward bracing her hands on the floor )

With them heels on, yo heels on (Puts her legs on either side of Miley's head on the back of the chair)

Keep throwin' that, throwin' that, throwin' that (rolls her body up and down)

Throwin' that, she throwin' that, she throwin' that

She throwin' that for me

Verse 3/ Outro:

Shawty got that killa, that killa, that killa

Beat my chest, gorilla, gorilla, gorilla

That pussy make me post up

Act like I'm supposed to

When the nights ending, she my ninth inning(Uses her hand flops into a standing position and walks off)

Out the bullpin a bitch like closer

Out the bullpin a bitch like closer (song ends and the crowd cheers and Miley and Lilly walk back over to the interview section to everyone standing and clapping while Lilly puts on robe and necklace mic)

Mika: Wow that was hot and Lilly where did you learn all that

Lilly: Well that's a little something Miley gets at home

David: Oh don't lie we've seen you do that on the bus! (the crowd laughs)

Lilly: Only when I've had some drinks Dave

David: Sure

Mika: But this brings up a good question we have all seen you all can bust a move and do all the backflips cartwheels and choreographed moves. But who is the best dancer out of the group

Mickie: I honestly think I have to give it to my husband and Mik

Cassie: I'm inclined to agree since Im not a dance

Mandy: Look I've never been much of a dancer so I go Mik Dave Miley and Taylor

Taylor: I'm gonna agree with my wife

Lilly: I personally think it goes Miley Mik and Dave and maybe me and Taylor

Mika: Well It seems that Dave Miley and Mik are in the top three and seeing as Miley is injured I say we let David and Mikayla battle it out (Crowds cheer)

David: You wanna do this

Mikayla: Lets go (David and Mikayla get up and walk over to the stage David taking off his jacket)

David: Give us some music (David and Mikayla's song _Freeze_ starts) you wanna go first

Mikayla: Ok ( Mikayla does Break dance set up shuffle then Does two front flips landing on her hands and bouncing on her hands and landing on her feet each time before landing on her feet and up rocking)

David: (Winks at Mikayla and does an popping glide over to her acts like he takes her heart out "eats it rolling his whole body and rolls body again Mimes spitting her hart out)

Mikayla:(Mikayla gets down on her back props up on her hands and spider walks side ways to David crossing her legs over each other then starts doing air flares as the song changes into David's song _Touch_ making her slow down and get to her feet and pose)

David: (David does his own up rock moves while walking towards Mikayla then moves his body like he's fighting against invisible force and launches himself into a front flip into a split)

Mikayla: (Does an up rock into a freeze and falls forward and bounces in a circle on her hand before doing a back flip into a "Death drop" ending the battle David helps Mikayla up and bro hugs her as the crowd cheers and they walk over to the couch)

Mika: So who won

David: Lets call it a tie

Mikayla: Yeah

Mika: Ok well while you sort yourselves out. I got a chance to talk to some of your other selves So right now lets take a look at my interview with the Alters (Cuts to a video)

* * *

 **Video Footage:( Footage shows the studio except Mika and David, Miley, Mikayla,and Taylor dressed as their alter egos. David wearing black KISS t-shirt cut into a tank top black leather pants and Harley Davidson boots his Hair has blue and green streaks and he's wearing false Tapers in his ears and sunglasses. Miley is wearing a black wig that's the same length as her hair. Fake eyebrow ring a white sleeveless shirt and mens jeans. Mikayla' hair is its natural color and she is wearing a western style shirt and "Nerd" glasses and jeans. Taylor is wearing a pink Marylin Monroe wig pink leather high waisted shorts and a pink and black bustier and black boots and a cropped pink and black fux furr jacket)**

Mika: Well I'm glad to be joined by Lingerie , Armondoe Skye , Angelica "Angie C" Costa and Paris Monroe the alters welcome

Armondoe Skye: (British Accent) 'Ello

Lingerie: Sup

Angelica: Hi

Paris: Lets make this quick

Mika: Ok lets just ask right off the bat what makes you different from the Syndicate

Armondoe: Well for starters I'm English

Lingerie: And I'm sexier than Miley

Paris: Yeah and I'm more fun than Taylor

Angelica: And I'm a bit shy

Mika: Ok so what are your opinions on the Syndicate as a whole

Lingerie: The Syndicate is too safe

Paris: Yeah look at their music and ours compltely different. Ours is more risky and cool

Mikayla: Yeah

Armondoe: Also our styles are different from theirs

Paris: Yeah Taylor is so cookie cutter

Mika: Well if its all good with you how about you give us a song

Lingerie: Sure ( The alters walk over to the performance area with their back up band)

Mika: Well here doing a track off their mixtape Alters UNREALEASED 2 here are the Alters with _Puddles_ (Camera pans over to the stage where the song starts)

Chrous: Paris :

Ohhhh

You ain't gotta say to much to me (Paris does a body roll)

Cus I know how to get your body wet for me (runs a hand over he body letting her jacket drop off her shoulder)

Woahh when I go down

I'ma have your body so weak leave a puddle in the sheets

When I go down and baby I'ma keep it coming all night

I'm bout to take it over

Verse 1: (Armondoe)

The way you leave a puddle in the sheets (Walks around doing his vrese)

Got me feeling like I'm on the beach

Got you bent over on the seat

Like a scuba diver magiva[?] I'm bout to go deep

Brought a umbrella cus that thing dripping

How its so wet and its still gripping?

Smell like fruit let me sip it

Taste like fruit eat it in the kitchen

Soaked up the covers

Mami pussy wet like butter

Every time I fuck she ask me if I love her

And I tell her hell yea I don't even stunt

Got my latex on cus cus I'm wetter then a motherfucker

Open up let me wet them vocals

Shorty squirt like super soakers

Met her in the atl that strokers

She'll be eating that meat like vultures

Chorus: (Parris takes off her jacket and drops to her knees)

Hook: Paris:

Now lay you down now (does a sexy crawl to the camera)

Let me put my head down now

(Baby that it over) Wet wet girl you so wet

I don't want no choices sit it on my face and take it over

Girl I know you like that you ain't never been so wet

(Baby bring it closer) oh oh I got you like oh

I do the things your boy never do ohh

Verse 2 : Angie:

I'ma have that leaking all night (Angie Moves Taylor away from the camera and Dances as she does her verse)

I'ma lay you down before I eat you out

I'ma lick that ass right

You done ran from the floor to the headboard

But baby bring that ass back

Now get that ass sliced

Now throw that ass back

While I get that ass smacked

Hell yea we gone do this shit like its a movie

Now it'll take but a lil bit

So a real bitch get that juicy

I can make that pussy wetter than the motherfucker weather

Its the old and the new me

The old slick or the new slick

Got a old bitch and I hit that bitch with this new lick she like ooh shit

Verse 3: Lingerie:

Yea yea (Takes off her shirt)

Who get you wetter this chick right here

I'm signing my name on my tongue

While I'm gripping them hips and kissing them lips

We are ALTER who's freaky as a we are

Last girl was that Meagan Goode

Fucked around and got a new car

So baby girl just hush

You ain't gotta say much

Relax it ain't no rush

Let me get a plate of them guts

For take out gotta eat you up

Like my chopper you gon buss

Rectify like this taker

Suck on her neck

And when she want sex

She call on spec

You ain't never gotta be tired

Cus I got a place for you to sit down

When you feeling freaky

Wanna get away just call me and we can skip town

If I'm on the road I'll fly you in

We can rent a car you can greyhound

My favorite girl in the whole world

And I love the way you get down

Hell naw we ain't fall off

Been ducked off but we back now

See Amondoe in that Bentley

I'm in that A5 with Angie

Still doing shows on the road

And I'ma hit you when I touch back down

Beat your back down till you're back down

While Paris M in the background like

Chorus:

You ain't gotta say to much to me

Cus I know how to get your body wet for me

Woahh when I go down

I'ma have your body so weak leave a puddle in the sheets

When I go down and baby I'ma keep it coming all night

When I go down I'ma have your body so weak leave a puddle in the sheets

When I go down and baby ima keep it coming all night (Armondoe grabs a guitar and Plays a solo to end the song and it cuts back to the studio)

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

Mika: Well that was fun

Taylor: And thanks for being a good sport Mika

Mika: No problem now up next we have you all here and its time for us to bring out someone that you guys haven't seen in a while someone who you have a lot to say too especially you Mikayla

Mikayla: Yeah

Mika: Well lets bring her out please welcome a founding member of Wonderland and former member of the core group who exited it in controversial fashion please welcome Demi Lovato (Demi walks out in a long sheer button down blouse and a pair of black leggings and a pair of black heels her hair is cut short just passed her ears and underrcut and dyed jet black . Takes a seat next to Mika across from everyone else ) Demi welcome

Demi: Thanks

Mika: Well we all know the story of the divorce was public as well as your drug addiction and sexual assualt conviction and jail time are public as well as your controversial actions towards the family and we all saw two seasons ago when they forgave you so the first question is are you still clean

Demi: As of today yes I'm still clean and sober

Mika: But after a year in jail what do you have to say for yourself

Demi: Well I spent a year in prison and rehab and I have to say that the time spent there has changed me and I ask all the people I hurt to forgive me

Mika: Mikayla do you or anyone else have anything to say

Mikayla: Well I've said all I had to when you had that accident and you were in that hospital bed and when I forgave you I forgave you. I have a new wife and I've moved on I'll still have love for you I'm glad you're better and I hope stay that way.

Mika: Cassie?

Cassie: Demi I don't really know you like Mik and the guys do. So I'll just echo Mik in saying I'm glad you're better.

Mika: Dave

David: Well Mandy Tay, Mickie Lil and I all talked this over and we all agree that we forgive you but we won't let you forget

Miley: Yeah we want you to remember how you treated us but we forgive yourselves

Lilly: What they said

Mika: Demi anything to add

Demi: Just that I'm glad I have there forgiveness

Mika: Well Taylor you have a solo performance to but before that happens lets take a look at some Maylor home Video footage (Cuts to video footage)

* * *

 **Video Footage: (Camera shows Taylor sitting at the Mixing board in a studio wearing pajama shorts and tank top sitting indian style in a swivel chair, David is beside her in basketball shorts and no shirt the date shows the year as 2006)**

Mandy: It is May 6 2006 its is like 2:am and we are in the studio working we are in our PJ's

David: I don't know why because we have not been to sleep

Taylor: You had a nap

David: Whatever

Mandy: but seriously babe how long have we been at it

Taylor: noon

Mandy: Since Noon we've been at this we've goon through so much McDonalds and soda (Points the camera at herself) see the bags under my eyes we did a super long session yesterday (Points the camera at David ) and where did we sleep Dave

David: Right here which is why we have not been home and showered

Mandy: Taylor what else happened

Taylor: The AC broke so it like 100 degrees in here so we've been using a fan to keep cool but more than likely we will be here tomorrow

Mandy: And why

David : Because the fans

Taylor: That's right our fans want the best and we give them the best

Mandy: That's right

Taylor: Good now put the camera down and get in the booth

Mandy: Ok (Puts the camera down and the footage goes back to the studio)

* * *

Mika: Well here doing her song _Fast In My Car_ off her ep here is Taylor (camera pans over to Taylor who his now wearing a sleeveless white crop top with a red Japanese rising sun and black Japanese lettering on it. A pair of white skin tight and red leather biker style leather pants)

Taylor: LETS GO! (She takes the mic off the and starts walking towards the bleachers)

Verse 1:

Been through the wringer a couple times (Starts walking through the Crowd doing the song)

I came out callous and cruel

And my two friends know this very well

Because they went through it too

The three of us were initiates

We had to learn how to deal

And when we spotted a second chance

We had to learn how to steal

Pre Chorus:

Hollowed out and filled up with hate

All we want is you to give us a break

Chorus:

We're driving fast in my car (Stops and encurages the fans to jump along with her)

We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun

No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh

Tonight we want to have fun

Verse 2:

No one's the same as they used to be (Start walking/ Dancing her way through the stands back to the stage)

Much as we try to pretend

No one's as innocent as could be

We all fall short, we all sin

But now we aren't looking backward

We won't try raising the dead

We only see what's in front of us

We only see straight ahead

Pre Chorus: (Walks to the stage mugging in the camera)

Chorus: (does an elbow cartwheel then jumps around on stage ans the crowd jumps)

[Instrumental] (Takes over playing Keyboard while streching her leg over the keyboard)

Verse 3:

Get in my car and we'll drive around

We'll make believe we are free

Already proved we can tough it out

And we get along so sweetly

Chorus:

We're driving fast in my car (Runs and jumps around on stage)

We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun

No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh

Tonight we want to have fun

We're driving fast in my car

We're driving fast in my car

No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh

We're driving fast in my car

And we just want to have fun (song ends and Taylor walks over and has a seat in Mandy's lap)

Mika: Wow that was awesome

Taylor: Thank you

Mika: Well one member of the family hasn't been out here the whole night and who would that be

Lilly: My mom

Mika: Well ladies and gent please welcome the professional hot Grandma herself Heather! (Heather walks out wearing black slacks and a sheer red blouse as everyone stands up and Heather hugs Lilly and Miley and the crew and Mika)

Mika: Heather welcome

Heather: Thanks

Mika: So Heather I have a lot to ask you but I have to ask what's it like being a professional hot grandma

Heather: Awesome! (Crowd cheers) I love my grandson and my daughters and all my adopted kids here on this couch and all around the world (Lilly starts laughing)

Mika: Lilly why are you laughing

Lilly: Ok its just so weird my mom host nights at gay bars and rides in the pride parade ( Shows Heather riding in the gay pride parade)

Miley: Heather tell Mika what they call you

Heather: Well all my little gay boys and girls call me the Wonder GILF and look at me don't I earn the name (Heather gets up and poses)

Mika: Well Heather you seem to be embraced by the gay community but those of us who have watched from season one know you haven't always been as supportive as you are now

Heather: Well yeah well I'm gonna try to talk about this without crying …... But I wasted so much time hating my daughter for something she didn't choose and I regret it and she Miley and God have forgiven me so I just want to say I hope that any parent of an LGBT child and you're not in their lives be with them and tell them you love them cause its time you won't get back.

Mika: Wise words well your daughter has performance to get ready for so right now let have a look at this never before seen video of a performance featuring David and one his favorite groups of all time from his show in Minneapolis here is David along with Morris Day & The Time (Goes to video footage)

* * *

 **Video Footage: (Shows David on stage with the lights out behind him wearing white dress pants red suspenders a white dress shirt and a red ascot and red shoes Charlie is wearing a red sweater vest a white schoolgirl skirt and and red knee socks and white sneakers a white short sleeve dress shirt and a red bow tie)**

David: Minneapolis I have one question WHAT TIME IS IT ! ( the fans cheer as the lights come on revealing Morris Day and The Time and they start playing Jungle Love's intro)

Morris: Now Davie you know that's my line fellas lets show 'em how its done (The Music Kicks in and David Charlie Morris and Jerome Start the cheorgarphy to _Jungle love)_

Verse 1: (Morris):

I, I've been watching you

I think, I wanna know ya

Said I, I'm a little dangerous

Girl, I'd love to show ya

Chorus:

My jungle love, yeah

I think, I wanna know ya

Jungle love

Girl, I'd love to show ya

Verse 2: (David):

You, you've got a pretty car

I think I wanna drive it

I ain't playin', said I drive a little dangerous

Take you to my crib, rip you off

Chorus:

My jungle love, yeah

I think, I wanna know ya

Jungle love

Girl, I'd love to show ya

David: Jessie Solo! (Jessie goes into a solo while the others dance) Now switch it up( The Band Switches to playing their song _My Drawers_ )

Verse 1(David):

Baby, when we go out, I got clout

'Cuz I'm your number one body rocker

Fellas, she'll make you scream, your insides shout

(Yeah)

But let me tell you what it's all about

Chorus:

She's mine, all mine (David dances around the stage)

I'm her number one body rocker all of the time (Does pelvic thrust)

She's mine, all mine

You better find a brand new bag, 'cuz these is my drawers

Verse 2:(Morris):

Baby, I'm so ashamed, 'cuz I'm all aflame

I mean you've got my body hot

Fellas, she's so fast, you'd never last

(Yeah)

You couldn't deal with the funk she's got

Chorus:

She's mine, all mine (David does a spin move into a split)

I'm her number one body rocker all of the time

She's mine, all mine

You better find a brand new bag, 'cuz these is my drawers

Verse 3: (David Spoken ):

Oh baby, this is your number one, yes I know you're young (David walking around the stage shaking girls hands)

But we could have so much fun

Jesse, if you could play guitar, I'll warm up the car

And me and this girl can see the sun rise

Bridge: (David & Morris):

Whose drawers?

My drawers

Whose drawers?

My drawers

You're mine, you're mine (David with his arm around morris)

I'm your number one body rocker all of the time

Whose drawers? ( David running around stage letting the crowd sing along)

My drawers

Whose drawers?

My drawers

Whose drawers?

My drawers

Whose drawers?

My drawers

Whose drawers?

My drawers

Whose drawers?

My drawers

She's mine, all mine

I'm her number one body rocker all of the time

Whose drawers?

My drawers

Chorus:

She's mine, all mine

You better find a brand new bag, 'cuz these is my drawers

Take it home (David and the others Dance around until the song ends and David hugs Morris)

David: GIVE IT UP FOR MORRIS DAY AND THE FUCKING TIME! (Crowd cheers and the footage ends cutting back to the studio)

* * *

 **Normal Footage:**

Mika: That was awesome now for more awesomeness here preforming _Keeper_ off her smash R&B Album her is Lilly ! (Music starts and shows An attractive mixed girl on stage in a spaghetti strapped midriff an ripped jeans. Lilly walks up to her dressed in a wife beater that shows her stomach and cut off shorts a pair of high tops and a snapback hat and a plaid shirt around her waist)

Verse 1:

How you let a bad motherfucker like you go (Lilly walks around the girl checking her out)

How you let a cold ass bitch like you roll

How you didn't see what I see, man I don't know(Lilly strokes her cheek)

He must've got a bruise or a bump on his ego

Had 'em slipping, now his bitch gone

Pre Chorus:

And I hope he don't come around here(The lights go up showing Lilly's other back up dancers as they go into cherographed moves that matched the lyrics in a way)

Playin' like I'm doing right here

I'ma show 'em what to do around here

Have 'em fuckin' real good around here

And I hope he don't come around here

Playin' like I'm new around here

I'ma show 'em what to do around here

Have 'em fuckin' real good around here

Chorus:

Shawty, you're a keeper

Yeah, she's a keeper

Glad that hater didn't keep her

Cause I'ma make her mine

Shawty, you're a keeper

Yeah, she's a keeper

Glad that hater din't keep her

Cause I'ma make her mine

Verse 2:

How he get mad when you see you in the Rolls Royce (Lilly and the girl grind on each other)

All up in this feelings once you back, man we so close

How you let a chick take your bitch, man I don't know

He must've got a bruise or a bump on his ego

Had 'em slipping, now his bitch gone

Pre-Chorus:

And I hope he don't come around here (Goes back into choreographed moves)

Playin' like I'm doing right here

I'ma show 'em what to do around here

Have 'em fuckin' real good around here

And I hope he don't come around here

Playin' like I'm new around here

I'ma show 'em what to do around here

Have 'em fuckin' real good around here

Chorus:

Shawty, you're a keeper

Yeah, she's a keeper

Glad that hater didn't keep her

Cause I'ma make her mine

Shawty, you're a keeper

Yeah, she's a keeper

Glad that hater din't keep her

Cause I'ma make her mine

Bridge:

Shawty is a keeper, why didn't you keep her (Lilly slowly pushes the girl into a back bend )

Like, shawty is a keeper, why didn't you keep her

Shawty is a keeper, and I'm gonna keep her (Lilly leans in like she's about to kiss her)

Fuck that hater I'm not letting her go

Chorus 2x: (Ends song and crowd cheers and Lilly takes her seat next to Miley)

Mika: Awesomeness as promised. Now its time to throw it to the fans as we took questions from our audience here and on social media and its time for them to get answered so lets get started this one is from KaT7244 and she wants to know are the rumors true that you've signed on to be in the rumored Xena movie and do any of you have any movies coming out

David: Well I wasn't supposed to say anything until today but the movie is has been green lit for sometime and yes Lucy and Ranee have signed on and I'm flying to New Zealand to start filming in a few weeks. Also Charlie here gets a part and all I have to say as far as my part is it takes place years after A friend in need and I play a character close to Xena and Gabby and I will be doing a lot of my own stunts. As far any other film projects a movie I've written for our production company called Wrestler's Heart will start filming as soon as my loving wife is ready as it will star me and her. Um girls

Mikayla: Well I'm going to be on Orange Is The New Black baby want tell them anything

Cassie: Well I'll be on Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D can't tell you who i'm playing but its gonna be fun Mandy Tay you got anything

Taylor: I'm not really on any acting gigs at the moment I'm really just focusing on Japan

Mandy: For me its putting out this Triad project

Lilly: Yeah and like I said I'm gonna be a mom for awhile

Miley: And Im gonna do a guest role on General Hospital and promting my new album

Mika: I believe we have a question with the audience

Female fan: Hi this is for Mandy and Taylor are you guys and Jamie still dating

Taylor: Well as of right now Jamie and us are taking a break

Mandy: Yeah as many of you know she's currently seeing a fellow wrestler Bully Ray and if she wants to date us the door is open

Mika: Cool ok next is another twitter question from Sk8rSnowbunny and she wants to know with all the elaborate stuff you do on stage have any of you ever been hurt

Mikayla: Well everyone knows I broke my collarbone a few years back and I've also nearly torn my ACL a few times jumping out off of stuff

David: I've been burned by the pyro slightly a time or two

Miley: Sprained ankle landing wrong on a back flip

Lilly: I've banged up my knees dancing

Mandy: Same as Lil

Mika: Ok another one from the audience

Male Fan: Why aren't Mika and Charlie considered apart of the core group?

Mika: That's a great question

David: We were gonna do this later but Miley want to get this out the way

Miley: Ok everyone who knows wonderland knows that all the core group members have these (Holds up what looks like a class ring with a W and L on the on it ) Well Mika, Charlie we have These for you (David and Miley pull out ring boxes and hand them to Mika and Charlie as the crowd cheers)

David: And we have these( Pulls out two Wonderland Lettermen Jackets with Charlie and Mika) Well don't just set there put 'em on

Mika: Well while we get situated let take a look at this video from the amusement park tour (Video footage)

* * *

 **Video Footage: ( Shows David with a towel around his neck drinking a bottle of water)**

Miley: (Behind the camera): Davie tell the people what's going on

David: I just did opening set and I'm sweating my ass off because we are in hot ass New Orleans Louisiana and we're doing an outdoor amphitheater

Lilly: (Camera shows Lilly in her bra and Jeans fanning herself) Yeah baby its fucking hot

Miley: You look fucking hot (zooms in on Lilly's breast)

Lilly: Stop it you perv

Miley: I'm your perv

Lilly: That you are (Pulls the camera back Lilly and Miley kiss and the crowd cheers in the background ) They're cheering for us

Mandy: No they're cheering because Demi probably flashed

Mikayla: Hey that's my wife and she probably did

Miley: (Turning the camera on herself) Anyway all I know is we are killing it and we will continue to kill it on every tour)

David: Hell yeah (footage ends and cuts back to the studio)

* * *

 **Studio: (Mika standing in front of the crowd wearing her jacket )**

Mika: Now you're all in for a special treat for the first time in years the founding members of Wonderland will preform some of their best songs, together in ultimate performance featuring members of the core group so please welcome Miley, David, Mikayla, Maylor, Cassie ,Demi, and Charlie. WONDERLAND! ( Camera pans over to the stage as the intro to Lilly's song _All The Way Up_ starts Lilly is still wearing the out fit from her last performance)

Lilly: Woo!

Verse 1:

I like to bite my nails (Rocks her hips to the beat)

And play the air guitar

I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far

I think you're nice but

I don't wanna waste my time

I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine (Rips the mic of the stand)

Chorus:

All the way up (Jumps around on stage)

All the way down

Never look back

It's time to breakout

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

And maybe it's you

That's right

It's a temporary life

It's a ride

That takes you all the way up

All the way down

Never look back it's time to breakout

Verse 2:

I like to go out walking (Does a cartwheel)

In the pouring rain

I want my rock n roll to

Make the window shake (Walks into the crowd)

I wait 'til three am

To call everyone I know

I'm gonna bring the noise

I'm ready here we go

Chorus: (Jumps around in the crowd)

Bridge:

It's my life and it's a riot (Dances with the crowd)

Come on baby you can't deny it

All the way up

All the way down

Holdin' my breath

Lettin' it out

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

Baby

Chorus:

All the way up (Continues jump and dance in the crowd)

All the way down

Never look back

It's time to breakout

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

And maybe it's you

That's right

It's a temporary life

It's a ride

That takes you all the way up

All the way down

Never look back it's time to breakout

It's time to breakout

It's time to breakout

Right now (song ends)

Lilly: Maylor Show time (The slightly oracestral beat the their song _Untouched_ starts Mandy and Taylor run out Mandy wearing chucks black cut offs a pink SHMH tank top and a black denim vest Taylor is wearing her outfit from her solo song)

Verse 1: (Mandy and Taylor):

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah (Mandy and Taylor run and jump around through out the song)

lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

Chorus:

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

Verse 2:

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

Chorus:

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Bridge:

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Chorus:

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Outro:

Untouched, untouched, untouched (Music fades and Taylor leaves and Mandy goes into her and Demi's song _Million Dollar Girl_ )

Intro: Mandy:

Baby I'm a Million (A Million) (Demi walks out wearing white leather shorts and a red bustier top and red heels and shades)

Demi: Lets work!

Chorus: (Mandy):

Baby if you want it then I got it, coz I'll be gettin' some more (Yeah yeah) (Mandy dancing in place to the beat)

I'm a Million Dollar Girl for sure

(Uh Oh..)

I'm a Million Dollar Girl, Baby I'm a Million, A Million

Baby If I want it I got it coz I'll be gettin' some more

Coz I'm a Million Dollar Girl for sure (Uh oh)

I'm a Million dollar Girl, Baby I'm a million (A Million)

Verse 1: Demi:

You know big money I get dat (Struts around stage)

Got my feet up when I kick back

Gettin major brands for my chit chat

Got Miss Mandy baby on this track

What colours in this season

Think imma' tear up nemans

Miami in the mornin'

Pea in Centro Bay this evenin'

I know you like my style

My million dollar smile

Hit any party red carpet

Man I shut that down

Don't hate just go get yours

No excuses no more

I just dropped another hit

Coz I'm that million dollar chick

Chorus:

Baby if you want it then I got it, coz I'll be gettin' some more (Yeah yeah) (Dances back to back with Mandy)

I'm a Million Dollar Girl for sure

(Uh Oh..)

I'm a Million Dollar Girl, Baby I'm a Million, a Million

Baby If I want it I got it coz I'll be gettin' some more

Coz I'm a Million Dollar Girl for sure (Uh oh)

I'm a Million dollar Girl, Baby I'm a million (A Million) (Mikayla walks out wearing men's ripped jeans a wife beater and a leather biker vest)

Verse 2: (Mikayla):

I'm off in another world (walks to the front row shaking hands)

So far out this atmosphere

I could throw a hundred million

Out the cockpit of my layer

That's dirty money (Uh uh)

You starving hungry (That's right..)

I got a million in singles

Take it all of, shake it for me

No renting

My millions hydro-planed

And I'm done with sandro-playin'

In my lambo ice coat painted

I'm richer than all the riches in the world

You ain't no could be and I ain't tryna buy you

I'm tryna slide you, how about some Gucci? (Song stops and the lights go out and spot light shines on Demi as she goes into the intro to her song with Mikayla _Drop It Low)_

Verse 1:

This is for Boss bitches, for money making bitches

All my ladies, throw your hands in the air

I got Patron in my cup and I don't give a fuck

The baddest bitch in the club right here (Lights come on revealing a group of back up dancers and they go into Choreographed moves that match the lyrics)

They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it

Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor

You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low

Pre Chorus:

Yeah boy, you like that

I can tell that you like that

Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes

Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom

Chorus:

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it low, girl

(Move that ass around)

Drop it, drop it

Verse 2: (Mikayla):

I can't stop staring at your body

Put my hands on your body, you sexy fo' sho'

You the real deal kinda hotty

Come and ride in my Bagatti

Girl, come drop it low

Pre Chorus:

Yeah girl, I like that

You can tell that I like that

Yeah girl, I love that when your booty goes

Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom

Chorus:

Verse 3:

She say she like the way my booty, booty, booty popped

She say she like the way my booty, booty booty rocked

She say she like the way my booty, booty, booty dropped

Drop, drop, drop

Verse 4: Mikayla:

Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty popped

Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty dropped

Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty

Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom

Chorus: ( ends song Demi leaves the stage and the song switches to Mikayla's song _Movie_ )

Mikayla: Lets slow it down for a sec (Takes off her vest as a spotlight shines down on her)

Verse 1:

Girl lemme get this tripod make sure that the angles right ( Does a series of jazz/hip hop moves)

Don't know if you know yo lines so this might just take all night

Baby get up on the bed I'll do all the things you like

Everything that I wanna do to you

Girl your wardrobe is the same suit that you wore on your birthday

Baby girl do I want you

Want you in the worst way

Now I'm gonna film you I wanted to since the 1st day

Now I gotta chance to baby I got plans for you

Hook:

Me you take one (cut cut)

Me you take two (cut cut)

Me you take three same scene its us in between the sheets (oh I)

Me you take four from the bed down to the floor

Baby you so good I feel like you deserve an award

From the way you put that thing on me girl its a dream and I know all the things to do

So baby we can make a film watch it over and over again and I will play the lead to you...

Chorus:

We'll make a movie movie

You'll play the starring role and I'll direct you on where to go

We'll make a movie movie

Up and down around & round baby just you follow I'll show you what to do

We'll make a movie movie (oh)

We'll make a movie movie (oh)

We'll make a movie movie (oh)

We'll make a movie and I'll let you do me do me (oh)

Verse 2:

Baby lets do role play (Pulls out a a rose and walks to a girl in the front row)

I can be anything you like

Use your imagination now just go on an close your eyes puedo ser tu corazon y talves tu profesor (Hands the rose to her)

I can be your doctor cause that'll make it better

Hook: (Sings to the girl in the front row)

Chorus:

Bridge:

Award for the best love scene in a movie, movie (moovie) goes out to you (uhuoh)

Girl you're the best really and truly, truly

For the things that you do (uohoooh)

Chorus: (Ends song and the song changes to David's Song _Bed_ as the camera pans over to David has ditched his jacket and is now wearing just his shirt and suspenders)

Verse 1:

Girl, change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like – (Finds Mickie in the front row and sings to her)

Alright

OK

Tonight you're having me your way

Perfume

Spray it there

Put our love in the air

Now put me right next to you

Finna raise the temp' in the room

First rub my back like you do

Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)

You touch me like you care

Now stop

And let me repay you for the week that you've been through

Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do

Oh, oh, oh

Prechorus:

I love it (I love it)

You love it (you love it)

Everytime (everytime)

We touchin' (we touchin')

I want it (I want it)

You want it (you want it)

I'll see you (see you)

In the mornin' (in the mornin')

Chorus:

Wanna put my fingers through your hair

Wrap me up in your legs

And love you till your eyes roll back

I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed

I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed

Then I'ma rock ya body

Turn you over

Love is war, I'm your soldier

Touchin' you like it's our first time

I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed

I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed

Verse 2:

I'm starin' at you while you sleep

Irreplaceable beauty

Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)

Take you into my senses

Wake up it's time to finish

Round two, round two

Matter of fact, it's closer to three

She like, "How long I been sleep?"

Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams

Like give it to me

And I can feel her tell me

"My angel, this is wonderful"

Thanks for letting me bless ya

Come down, fly right

Drift back into heaven

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Pre-Chorus:

Chorus:

Bridge:

Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love

Tell everybody, Ay

Everybody

Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay

Chorus:(song ends and Miley walks out wearing her wife beater and jeans from earlier and her trademark M. necklace )

Miley: Ayo Dave if we gonna do take 'em back lets go 05 06

David: So you wanna do some Mixtape era nasty stuff Like _Get loose_ (fans cheer) or _Freak A Leek_

Miley: And _Juicy_ (fans cheer)

David: Well then first off let me just (pulls his suspenders down and takes off his dress shirt and ascott leaving him shirt less)

Mikayla: Wait you're not leaving me out (walks on stage beside them) Lets do this (The their first collaborated song _Juicy_ starts)

Verse 1: (Miley)

See the lust in your eye (Miley does a slow sexy walk to the front of the stage with her cane)

I know you cant hide it

And your walk and your vibe

Make me wanna try it

Like a 'lac spinning rims

I love it when you ride it

You a stallion baby

You know you got body

Bridge:

You workin' that thang

You twurkin' that thang

I love them g-strings

It's just a G'-thang

I'm murkin' that thang

I'm twurkin' that thang

Still strokin' that thang

It's just a G'-thang

Chorus:

Can you make it juicy for me? (All three do a sexy wind)

Or I can make it juicy for you

You get sweaty for me

And I can get sweaty for you

[Repeat 2X]

Verse 2: Mikayla:

Now,I'm a passionate lover (Walks to front of the stage and shows her abs)

That like passionate sex

Butt-naked in the classroom

On the teacher's school desk

Triple X rated

Call me Mik-Em hound (Mik-Em hound)

I get that body wet

And then I lick 'em down (lick em down)

I'm on point

And best believe I ain't no teaser (I ain't no teaser)

I wanna get deep and a little bit of deep and a little bit of deeper (deeper) (Winds her hips)

Sweeping you off your feet

Like a rake

Talking 'bout Mikki wait (wait)

Now I ain't stopping

Till I feel the backboard break

Verse 3: (David):

I'll be yo lover man (Goes to the front row and gives a girl a lapdance)

Yo special lover man

And I'll do anything

That u want me to do

Plus more and more

Now if you want me to rub u down

Massage your body

Cuz you feeling sore

Then baby just close the door

And let me take control

I'll be the man of your dreams

Better yet your superman

Take you places you never been

So close you can call us kin

Cuz you got that juicy

And I love your body next to me

I sweat for you

So sweat for me

Hook: (All three do sexy winding moves)

Bridge:

Verse 3: Miley:

You so juicy you know where

And I wanna put my you know what

Down there

I got a fetish for pulling hair

So I might end up with a track or 2

Crushed in my fingertips

Wanna caress your hips

Rub my lips against your lips

Oo Baby come closer to me

Express your emotions to me

Wanna press my body against yours

Feel the sweat coming from our pores

I'm pushing harder inside ya

Forget mine girl get yours

You so juicy for me

And I'm so juicy for you

Ain't no better feeling

Than me inside you

Verse 4: (David):

I'm tasting every drop

Like at the candy shop

I'll lick your lollipop

I'll put that thing on lock

I'll let you climb on top

And let that nookie pop

I'm in the cookie jar

I ain't no rookie girl

Hook:

Bridge: (Song ends and goes into Miley's song _Take you Down)_

Verse 1:

Here we are all alone in this room (oh)

And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)

I'll take my time we'll be all night girl

So get ready babe I got plans for me and you( goes into choreographed moves for the song ***A/n: same as the actual song but modifed with her cane)**

It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,

Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end

Chorus:

Let me take you down

I really wanna take you down

And show you what I'm about

Can I take you now?

Your body body oh

Your body body up and down

So don't stop girl get it

Quit playing wit it

Can't wait no more

I wanna take you down

I really wanna take you down

Take you down, yeah (Rips off her wife beater exposing her sports bra)

Verse 2:

Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,

No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,

We got all night to try to get it right girl,

(hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)

I hope you're ready, babe,

'cause here we go, we know how we do

Pre- Chorus:

It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,

Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end

Chorus:

Verse 3:

You're freaking know,

Like a pro baby,

And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)

Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do?

(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)

So bring it let's go baby! (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)

(come on baby, come on baby)

Chorus: (ends song and the lights go down)

Miley: Charlie give 'em something new (The lights come back on revealing Charlie and her back up band . Charlie is wearing a long tank gray top with a peace sign on it denim short shorts black fishnets and boots and white bandanna and her white Gibson Flying V guitar as she launches into her song _Apocalyptic)_

Verse 1:

I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed

I paint the color of my lips blood red

I get so animal like never before

So you press play and I hit record

Chorus:

'Cause we're dysfunctional physical

Always slamming doors

You're a bitch, throwing fits

Always waging wars

Me and you,

Sad but true

We're not us anymore

But there's still one thing we're good for

I'll give you one last night

So make it twisted

Give you one last shot, go on and hit it

Give you one last time to make me miss it

Baby, love me apocalyptic

Come on!

Verse 2:

Give me a red hand print right across my ass

I'm leaving scratches up and down your back

Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck

Like end of the world, break-up sex

Pre -chorus:

'Cause we're dysfunctional physical

Always slamming doors

You're a bitch, throwing fits

Always waging wars

Me and you,

Sad but true

We're not us anymore

But there's still one thing we're good for

Chorus:

I'll give you one last night

So make it twisted

Give you one last shot,

Go on and hit it

Give you one last time

To make me miss it

Baby, love me apocalyptic

I'll give you one last night

So make it twisted

Give you one last shot,

Go on and hit it

Give you one last time

To make me miss it

Baby, love me apocalyptic

Bridge:

Oh

'Cause no one does it better

No one knows me better

Oh

'Cause nothing lasts forever

Nothing lasts forever

It's now or never (Charlie drops to her knees doing a solo)

Chorus( repeated twice )

Outro:

Baby, love me apocalyptic

Come on

Baby, love me apocalyptic (Song ends and Cassie comes out and takes the Mic dressed in her outfit from her perfomance with the triad and the band starts her song _Love Me Like You Do_ )

Verse 1:

You're the light, you're the night (rocks in place to the beat)

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Verse 2:

You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me through the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

Chorus:

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Verse 3:

Fading in, fading out (moves around the stage singing)

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Chorus:

Bridge:

I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Chorus: (Repeats till song ends)

Cassie: Ladies Gents The Syndicate (Smoke blows across the stage and David Miley and Mikayla walk out to the beat of their song _R &B singer_ David now wearing black leather pants a black tank top and a red leather blazer with black lapels Mikayla is wearing men's black fitted jeans red sneakers a mens black V-neck and a red sleeveless biker jacket. Miley is wearing a men's sleeveless red button down shirt and black leather pants and and black shades and carrying her cane)

Intro: (All):

Wanna make love, she said she wanna love to an R&B singer

Chorus:

Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer (They go into choreographed poses)

(Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer)

Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer

(Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer)

Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer

(Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer)

Said they wanna make love to and R&B singer

Cuz we do things that a rapper can't do

Girl we do things that a rapper can't do

Yeah we do things that a rapper can't do

Yeah we do things that a rapper can't do

Verse 1: (Mikayla):

Like hitting it from the rear, While I'm singing in your ear (Walk to the front and sings)

Hitting them high notes while pulling on that hair

Like I hitting them runs while I'm making you cum

Back to back, back to back,

I'mma put my back in that

Pre-chorus:

Smacking and squeezing and grab it and bite it and flipin it (Does choreographed moves mimicking the lyrcs)

Till you say you don't want more

Start in the shower then we get up on the bed, then we get up on the floor

Hellaova show we done made it baby

Look at the camera, take a bow cuz I'll save it baby

Chorus:

Verse 2: (Miley):

Like kissing on your poss I'm about to spread 'em out wide (walks to the front and sings)

La-la-la-la-la

Send you one hellaova smile

So meldoic what we doing, I found that nothing ain't into it

I'm all up in yo diaphragm

And I swear I'll make you lose it

Pre-chorus

Chorus:

Verse 3:

She can hip on this dick how she want to (walks to the front and sings)

I'mma continue to give these vocals

Don't like the rappers and get how she want

She loving my image she can't give it up

If that's what she want then I give it that

That Marvin Gaye Jodeci Pendergrass

I hit them notes and I make 'em last

And she be like boy you are a singing ass

Chorus: (ends song and the Lites go out and Miley David and Mikayla leave the stage and a spot light shines down on Lilly at a piano wearing an all white sleeveless leather outfit as she starts playing her song _I Am For You_ )

Verse 1:

If we live forever

time would never change how we love,

no river could run between us,

you're never alone,

I'm yours til I'm gone,

the beat of my heart is for you,

and this drum can make us dance till the day it stops.

We can toast and celebrate us until the end of time,

this page is the beginning

our book is never ending

true story

Chorus:

I just want to love you

with every beat of my heart

if the time ever came its not good enough

you can have my soul

everything i am i am for you

I just want to love you

with every beat of my heart

words cant explain how I feel

this is more than love

everything i am i am for you

I just want to love you

Verse 2:

Theres just somethings you dont have to say,

even in silence we're still okay.

i know im safe,

your standing guard at the vault to my heart,

when your not around,

the world doesnt turn,

the stars never shine,

the sun doesnt burn,

the ocean is dry,

the wind doesnt blow,

you are my life you should know,

Chorus:

Bridge:

I believe in you and me

we can be legendary

the best story ever told

the biggest book ever sold

we should be on broadway

i want the world to know

Chorus (Repeated twice song ends and music changes to Miley and Lilly's duet _SuperHuman and Miley walks up and puts her hand on Lilly's shoulder as she continues to play_ )

Verse 1: (Miley):

Weak

I have been crying and crying for weeks

How'd I survive when I can barely speak

Barely eat

On my knees

Verse 2: (Lilly)

But that's the moment you came to me

I don't know what your love has done to me

Think I'm invincible I see

Through the me

I used to be

Chorus:

(Miley):

You changed my whole life

(Lilly):

Don't know what your doing to me with your love

(Miley):

I'm feeling all Super human

You did that to me

Super human heart beats in me

(Both):

Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman

Super human

(Miley):

Super human

(Lilly):

Super human

Verse 3(Miley):

Strong

Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs

Feels almost like i had it all along

I can see tomorrow

Verse 4(Lilly):

But every problem is gone because

I flew everywhere with love inside of me

It's unbelievable to see

How love could set me free

Chorus:

[Both:]

You changed my whole life

Don't know what your doing to me with your love

I'm feeling all Super human

You did that to me

Super human heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman

Super human

(Miley):

Super human

Bridge:

[Miley:]

Its not a bird

Not a plane

[Both:]

Its my heart and its gonna go away

[Both:]

My only weakness is you

Only reason is you

Every minute with you I feel like I can do

Anything

Chorus:

[Both:]

Going going I'm going away

In love

You changed my whole life

Don't know what your doing to me with your love

I'm feeling all Super human

You did that to me

Super human heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman

Super human

(Both)

Super human (Miley and Lilly kiss the song ends everyone comes out inculding Mika and Heather)

Mika: Well thats it for the final episode of WLTV from everyone here thank you and goodnight (They all link hands and take a bow)

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it the last story for the wonderland crew. I want to think you all for your continued support over these years. Now don't worry if need be I may revisit Wonderland again and who knows maybe we'll see a whole new generation but for now this is a fitting end to the tale . So in closing Peace Love SDR Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up WLTV Lovers I know that I said that the other chapeter was the last one but their are some other songs that I wanted to do all through the series so let me present the**

* * *

 **ENCORE**

 **Normal Footage: (They all take a bow and the crowd screams for more )**

Mika: You want more ( fans scream )

Miley: Alright Davie take 'em back one time

David: Ok Mile Dj Hit it (the Music for his song _Belly Dancer (Bananza) starts)_ ladies get up

Chorus:

Hey ladies drop it down (Walks around the crowd checking out girls)

Just want to see you touch the ground

Don't be shy girl go Bananza

Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down

Just want to see you touch the ground

Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)

Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Verse 1:

Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl

Do you have any idea what you starting girl

You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling

Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling

When you walk, I see you baby girl

When you talk, I believe it baby girl

I like that, thick-petite n' pretty

Little touch is a ditty

Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr

She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr

I can hear her purring up

Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of

Get you excited and call her girlfriend up (ohh)

What's the man without the plan B

We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki

So stand by like a butty pass

While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass

Chorus: (Walks over to Mickie)

Verse 2:

Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here (Starts Dancing with Mickie)

So hot I gon' need some rain in here

Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here

Girl you could do anything you want in here

Clown if you want to, frown if you want to

You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to

Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin

Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)

And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)

The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)

Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin

Got me goin to church next day repentin

Lap dancing for my WL crew

Slide it ova to Mik cause she want some too

Up in the VIP with no fee

Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so

Chorus: (Goes back to working the crowd)

Verse 3:

Girl shake ya body body (Dances in the crowd)

With somebody body

Whatever you do don't break your body body

After the party party

Grab a hottie hottie

In the back seat of your Maserati-ratti

Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)

Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)

Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back

And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)

Chorus: (ends song and David walks on to the stage taking off his blazer)

David: Yo Mik Mile Demi lets take 'em back to 05 (Demi Miley Mikayla walk out wearing the outfits wearing what they wore during their last song _Lala_ starts)

Miley: Alright everybody if you a true Wonderland sing

Intro/ Chorus: (David and Demi):

(Demi):

la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la

(David):

you know the south got it on lock (all four walk around the stage hyping the crowd)

you know the south got it on lock

(what they sayin man)

you hear them 808's dont ya man

from Atlanta to them pork and beans

the dirty south gettin all the cream

you know the south got it on lock

Verse 1 (David):

Everything about me's dirty

headband, wrist band, T-shirts, and socks is dirty

man i got them glocks with them ridin oh no them glocks is dirty

when i walk the strip im walkin dirty, to my chick im talkin dirty

get a glock up on my ear da da da da da ditry dirty

im off the hook like murphy lee in the dirty

you from up north u cant breath in the dirty

my chevy and my white walls a little dirty

but see them rims i cant keep them too dirty

cause they get them chicks

(the south)

thats why we hit them bricks

(the south)

we drop them hits

(the south)

and ride on 26's

(the south) (X2)

Chorus:

Verse 2: (Mikayla):

The Pretty boy in the clicks Mikki Tex,

i got the foce ones with the glitter on the check

and when i think about it my hobbie is straight sex

like jumpin out the pool the panties they straight wet

the south tight like the spandex on peter pan

flossin in cars that cost a hundred grand

got them big guns that'll make ya say DAMN!

Wonderland in the south run this shit man..

Verse 3: (Miley):

a yea a yea a yea...yo when i was knockin on the door they wouldnt let me in

so i kicked it in like a grown man with some timberlands

now im a hungry pit foamin and we dubbed the cone man,

yall ridin on 2 ohhh, we ridin with grown men.

cause i get the chrome man hatas get gone the

chickens commin home we get tipsy off that O and Gin

paint a picture, this the new south

playboy, you know what im talkin about...hakonamatada, whodamasiah

18years im finda retire...RICH!(RICH)

Chorus:

Outro: Demi:

Wonderland the maverix got it on lock

you know we got it on lock

you know we got it on lock

so locked

on lock

(X2) (song ends)

Miley: Demi Take it (Miley David and Mikayla leave the stage and as the Music for Demi's song _Me & You_ starts)

Verse 1:

You've been waiting so long (Walks Sexily into the crowd the crowd)

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

Pre-Chorus:

I know them other girls, they been talking bout the way I do what I do (Dances through the crowd)

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now, it's me and you

Chorus:

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (Waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

Verse 2:

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready (Flirts with a semi butch girl)

I know what to do, if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right

Here is where you wanna be

Pre-Chorus:

Chorus:

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you) (Grinds on the girl)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)

I've been waiting (Hey)

Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)

Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Verse 3:

Baby, I'll love you all the way down (makes her way back to the stage)

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)

Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)

Keep it between me and you

Chorus: (With Ad libs ends song)

Demi: Ladies and gent Maylor! (The music to their song _Friend Or Foe starts as the Camera focuses on them standing back to back)_

Verse 1: (Taylor):

Is it too late

Nothing to salvage

You look away

Clear all the damage

The meaning to

All words of love

Has disappeared

Chorus: (turn to look at each other singing holding hands and slowly pull apart )

We used to love one another

Give to each other

Lie under covers so,

Are you friend or foe

Love one another

Live for each other

So, are you friend or foe

Cause I used to know

Verse 2: (Mandy):

The promises (strokes Mandy's cheek)

Hollow concessions

And innocent show of affection

I touch your hand(touches Mandys hand)

A hologram (Pulls away and turns her back to Taylor)

Are you still there

Chorus: (Taylor walks over to Lilly's Piano)

Verse 3:

Mandy:

Is it too late

Nothing to salvage

You look away

Clear all the damage

Taylor:

The meaning to

All words of love

Has disappeared (Taylor does a piano solo)

Chorus:(Taylor walks back over to Mandy and song ends)

Taylor: all the Maylor Nation makes some noise(crowd screams)

Mandy: Hey Tay lets get wild!

Taylor: Ok (Both Mandy and Taylor take off their shirts and strip down to their bras as _All The Things She Said starts)_

Chorus:

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head

Running through my head

(Running through my head)

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head

(Running through my head)

This is not enough

Verse 1: (Mandy):

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost ( Mandy and Tay flirt with and caress eachother through the song)

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Being with you has opened my eyes

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Verse 2:

I keep asking myself, wondering how

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free

Nobody else so we can be free

Chorus: (Mandy and Taylor make out through the chorus)

Verse 3: (Taylor)

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

They say it's my fault but I want her so much

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

Verse 4: (Mandy)

When they stop and stare - don't worry me

'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Chorus: (Mandy and Taylor lay down on the stage Mandy on top and Make out through the chorus)

Bridge:

(Mandy):

Mother looking at me

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind

(Taylor):

Daddy looking at me

Will I ever be free?

Have I crossed the line

(Chorus repeated till song ends)

Mandy: Ladies and Gents Once again Cassie Gomez! (Cassie comes out as her song _Smile_ starts)

Verse 1:

You know that I'm a crazy bitch (Cassie runs around the stage singing)

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Pre-Chorus:

Yo-u said "Hey,(Gets in the face of the camera)

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Chorus:

(Yeah) (Tells the camera to point at the crowd )

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has (Walks around the front of the bleachers shaking hands )

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Verse 2:

Last night I blacked out I think (Walks into the front row of the bleachers)

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again (goes Back on stage)

Pre Chorus: (does a cartwheel)

Chorus (jumps around the stage)

Bridge:

You know that I'm a crazy bitch (Dances around )

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Chorus: (ends song and she sets the mic on the stand and her song _Good For You_ starts )

Verse 1:

I'm on my 14 carats (winds seductivly while touching herself)

I'm 14 carat

Doing it up like Midas, mhm

Now you say I got a touch

So good, so good

Make you never wanna leave

So don't, so don't

Pre- Chorus:

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight

Do my hair up real, real nice (sexuly runs her finger through her hair)

And syncopate my skin to your heart beating

Chorus:

'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh (strikes sexy poses)

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Let me show you how proud I am to be yours

Leave this dress a mess on the floor

And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Verse 2:

I'm on my marquise diamonds (does a slow belly Dancers wind)

I'm a marquise diamond

Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm

You say I give it to you hard

So bad, so bad

Make you never wanna leave

I won't, I won't

Pre-Chorus:

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight

Do my hair up real, real nice

And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing

Chorus:

'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Let me show you how proud I am to be yours

Leave this dress a mess on the floor (Tease like she;s gonna pull her shorts down)

And still look good for you, good for you,

Bridge:

Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...

Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm...

Trust me, I can take you there

Trust me, I can take you there

Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

Chorus:

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh

Let me show you how proud I am to be yours

Leave this dress a mess on the floor

And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...

Uh-huh, uh-huh...

Outro:

Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I (Song ends and the crowd cheers)

Cassie: Charlie C come rock the house ( Charlie walks out grabs her guitar and walks up to the mic as her band starts her song _Amen_ )

Charlie: SAY AMEN

Verse 1:

A fire's gotta burn

The world is gonna turn

A rain has gotta fall

Fate is gonna call

But I just keep on breathing

Long as my heart is beating

Verse2:

Someone's gotta hate

It's never gonna change

Gets harder everyday

This is one hell of a place

Keep your heart from freezing

To keep yourself believing

Pre chorus:

But I won't run

I'm not afraid

I'll look em in the eye

Gonna hear me say

It's...

Chorus:

My life

My love

My sex

My drug

My lust

My god it ain't no sin

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

My grace

My church

My pain

My tears

My hurt

My god, I'll say it again

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

Verse 3:

Life has gotta kill

Faith is gonna blind

Hope is gonna fade

The truth is gonna lie

Sometimes there's no reason

To justify the meaning

Pre-Chorus:

But I won't run

I'm not ashamed

It's gonna take more than this for me to break

Chorus:

(Charlie stomps around doing a gutair solo)

Bridge:

My life, my love, my sex, my drug

My lust...

Chorus: (ends song and Charlie breaks the guitar)

Charlie: Ladies and Gents now to give you some more Classic Wonderland MIKAYLA (Mikayla walks out taking off her shirt revealing her sports bra and tattoos as her song _They Don't Know_ )

Mikayla: WHERE TEXAS AT (Fans cheer)

Chorus:

[Snippets from U.G.K. songs Bun-B (Pimp-C)]

They don't know what that scar bout'

They don't know what that bar bout'

They don't know what that candy car bout'

or smokin' that joint about

Texas is the home of the playas and pimps

Showin' naked ass in the great state of Tex'

3rd Coast Born I mean we're Texas raised

(Texas muthafucka that's where I stay)

Verse 1:

All ready! (Jumps around the stage)

What you know about swangaz and vogues

What you know bout' purple drank

What you know bout' poppin' trunk, neon lights, candy paint

What you know about white shirts, starched down jeans with a razor crease

Platinum and gold on top our teeth, big ol' chains with a iced out piece

You don't know bout' Michael Watts

You don't know about DJ Screw

What you know about "MAN! Hold UP", I done came down and what it do?

They don't know about P.A.T

What you know bout' FREE PIMP C

What you know bout' the Swishahouse man

What you know bout' the S.U.C

We keep it playa, ain't no fake

When we holdin' plex whenever haters hate

We listen to music screwed and chopped

Down here in this Lone Star state

Outta towners be comin' around

Runnin' they mouth and talkin' down

but you don't know nuthin' bout my town

either hold it down or move around

Chorus:

[Snippets from U.G.K. songs Bun-B (Pimp-C)]

They don't know what that scar bout'

They don't know what that bar bout'

They don't know what that candy car bout'

or smokin' that joint about

Texas is the home of the playas and pimps

Showin' naked ass in the great state of Tex'

3rd Coast Born I mean we're Texas raised

(Texas muthafucka that's where I stay)

Verse 2:

All Ready!

Hold on, hold up a second cuz

boys comin' down blue or red

Down here pimpin' ain't dead

Grindin' daily to stack my bread

I from the place where girls jump fly

Now a days the brauds pimp brauds

Cuz they got more game then most these guys

You'll get set up and then you'll get robbed

You don't know bout' chunkin' a deuce

You don't know bout a southside fade

Down here we be ridin' d's

But you don't know about choppin blades

Texas southern or Prairie View

What you know bout' battle of the bands

Down here we got ghetto grub

Like William's chicken or Timmy Chan's

You can catch me ridin' swangs

What you know about sippin' syrup

You don't know about pourin' it up

Purple drank some speeches slurred

You don't know bout' the way we talk

Boys say we got country words

But I don't really care what you heard

Cuz you don't know bout' the Dirty 3rd

Chorus: (Ends song )

Mikayla: Miley come on lets take 'em way back (Miley walks out as they're song _My Turn_ starts)

Verse 1: (Mikayla):

Girl, who that dude you with? (Walks towards the crowd)

Could've swore I saw him push up on your friend (flirts with a girl sitting with a guy)

Girl, who that dude you with?

Never seen him buy you nothing, always spending your ends

He don't ice your wrists

Don't take no trips

Don't spend no time

He don't rock your spine

But I'll ice your wrists

We'll take the trips

I'll spend the time

Girl, I'll hit ya right

Chorus:

Now it's my turn, forget about your man (Brushes the guy off)

We all know that you can do so much better than him so

Might as well let him know, you about to let him go

It's my turn, it's my turn

Girl, it's my turn; Girl, I'm up to bat

You'll be askin' who's him once I hit that back

Girl, what you need to do; Is cut that loser lose

It's my turn, it's my turn, yeah

Verse 2(Miley):

I'm the one you need (I'm her) (Miley opens her shirt and walks towards the crowd)

The one that's down; Baby girl, sink or swim

Girl, I'm the one you need (I'm her )

He a pair of Lugz and I'm the brand new Timb's (Grabs a girl's hand)

He don't hold your hand

Ain't proud to be your man

He don't see the dime

Don't know you're gonna be mine

But I'll grab your hand

Be better than your man

Never tell you lies

You's a star in my eyes

Chorus:

Bridge:

(Mikayla):

Baby, you don't have to be afraid (Sings to a girl )

(Miley):

I'm just tryin' to be everything he ain't (sings to The same girl)

(Mikayla):

'Cause it's been way too long and I ain't gonna sit back and watch it no more

'Cause when you're with him, you're still alone

(Miley):

He gonna lose you like that

(Mikayla):

I wouldn't do you like that

(Miley):

I put it on my Gram; Girl, I give a damn

All you gotta do is give me my turn

Chorus: (With Ad libs)

Now it's my turn, forget about your man

We all know that you can do so much better than him so

Might as well let him know, you about to let him go

It's my turn, it's my turn

Girl, it's my turn; Girl, I'm up to bat

You'll be askin' who's him once I hit that back

Girl, what you need to do; Is cut that loser lose

It's my turn, it's my turn, yeah

Now it's my turn (It's my turn), forget about your man

We all know that you can do much better than him (Better than he knows)

Might as well let him know (Might as well let him go), you about to let him go

It's my turn, it's my turn

Now it's my turn; Girl, I'm up to bat

You'll be askin' who's him once I hit that back

Girl, what you need to do; Is cut that loser lose

It's my turn, it's my turn (Baby, it's my turn)

Outro:

Girl, it's my turn; You know it's my turn

My turn, my turn (Baby, it's my turn)

Girl, it's my turn; Forget about your man

My turn, my turn (Baby, it's my turn)

Girl, it's my turn; You know it's my turn

My turn, my turn (Baby, it's my turn)

Girl, it's my turn; Let that loser lose

My turn, my turn (Baby, it's my turn) (Song ends and the crowd cheers)

Miley: Ayo Dave come out here one more time and lets do it how we used to on the scream tour ( David walks out)

David: Miles I got a better idea lets do it Syndicate style hit 'em with that Babymaker Dj drop it (Their song _Babymaker_ starts)

Verse 1(Miley):

Here we are, off up in this room, (All three go into sexy choreography that match the song)

The chemistry, between me and you

Now's the time, I'll show you my new moves

Whatever you want I'm gonna do

Your hair, your waist, your thighs I wanna showcase it all

Going treat you like my coach and show you that I can ball

Damn watch me do it, damn lets get to it

Chorus:

This is a baby maker , (Continues choreography)

After we leave the club ill make you my,

Baby later, have you going up and down like we on,

Elevator, you ain't gonna go back after, what I gave ya

This is a baby maker ,

After we leave the club I will make you my

Baby later, have you going up and down like we on

Elevator, you ain't gonna go back after

What I gave ya, this baby Maker.

Verse 2(Mikayla):

Wait a minute Wait a minute wait a minute

Girl turn the music down now cuz I wanna here the sound of

Of your moaning and groaning , go talk that dirty, girl you got

Just like I like babe

You hands,your waist,your *thighs I wanna showcase it all

Going treat you like my coach and show you that I can ball

Damn watch me do it, damn lets get to it

Chorus:

Verse 3(David)

Drop you clothes down to the floor (drop it to the floor)

Turn you body over to the floor

Laid back relax and enjoy the show

I got that i, got that i,got that,

I got that, I got that

Drop you clothes down to the floor

Turn you body over to the floor

Laid back relax and enjoy the show

I got that i, got that i,got that,

I got that, I got that

Chorus: (With David's Ad libs):

This baby maker, baby later

(baby leave the club with me), elevator

Ya aint gonna go, wanna go back after what I gave ya

This baby maker, baby later

(when we going up and down),elevator

What I gave you (what I gave ya) this baby maker (Song ends)

David: Miley Ray Its your house (David and Mikayla leave the stage)

Miley: I think its time I gave you something new (Fans cheer) this is called _All I Need_ (music to the song starts and Miley walks around seductivly with her cane)

Verse 1:

Let's go, leave everything and let's go (walks around the stage poseing with her cane)

To a place where no one else can know

Let's run, let's hide

In a place that no one will ever find

Chorus:

All I need is you baby, you

All I need is you baby

You're the only one I need

All I need is you baby, you

You're all I ever need

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

You and your endless amount of love

Verse 2:

Let's kill to be alive

Make sure there's nothin' in between us, both you and I

Let's fly, up until the moment we die

Live in a mansion where there aren't any rooms to be shy

Chorus;

All I need is you baby, you

You're the only one I need

All I need is you baby, you

You're the only one I need

All I need is you baby

You're the only one I need

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

All I need is you baby

All I ever need is you baby

You and your endless amount of love

Verse 3:

Majestic confessions, the heart of the restless

When I look into your eyes

Your flawless complexion just impacting my affection

Without you I'd die

Outro:

All I need is you baby, you

All I need is you baby, you

All I need is you baby, you

All I need is you baby

You baby, you baby

You and your endless amount of love (song ends and the crowd cheer)

Miley: Lilly-bear lets make 'em dance (Lilly walks out in her same letather outfit with some of her dancers)

Lilly: You ready

Miley: Yeah(the music hits as Lilly's song _Yoga_ starts)

Intro: (Lilly starts winding her hips to the beat while Miley watches):

(Let yo booty do that yoga)

Verse1:

Party at the beach down in Copacabana (Lilly does Choreography that matches the lyrics)

Sipping Killepitsch, got my black yoga pants on

Me and Brittany, we've been down in Atlanta

Sweating in the club, call me Dirty Diana

Flexing like a yogi, drop it down with your hands up

Do a handstand, bend it back, put your legs up

I ain't got no worries, I'm my own private dancer (dancah)

(Ha!) My own private dancer

(Own private dancah

Chorus:

I wanna last, wanna last forever (Ahhh-ahh)(Lilly and the Dancers Dance around)

I wanna dance, wanna dance all night (Ahhh)

I wanna last, wanna last forever (Ahhh)

I wanna dance, dance, dance all night

Baby bend over, (NA na na na na) baby bend over (all do a sex wind)

Baby bend over, let me see you do that yoga

Baby bend over, (Na na na na na) baby bend over

Baby bend over, let your booty do that yoga

Flex (Yoga!)

Flex (Yoga!)

Verse 2:

(Ha!) Crown on my head but the world on my shoulder (mimes the lyrics)

I'm too much a rebel, never do what I'm supposed ta

Bend it never break it, baby watch and I'm a show ya

Stretching on my cash, got my money doing yoga!

Sometimes I'm peachy, and sometime I'm vulgar(Puts her hands behind he hed and does a pelvic thrust)

Even when I'm sleeping I got one eye open

You cannot police me, so get off my areola (Ola)

(Ha!) Get off my areola (Ola, ola, ola)

Chorus:

Verse 3: (Miley):

I said yoga, she did that yoga (walks over to Lilly)

Looking for my loafers, man I woke up in a toga

She left my collar on like she my owner

So when she downward dog I jump up on her(Miley and Lilly grind eachother)

I lo-lo-love the way you bend it

Oh Lord, I'd love to break you in

Oh Lord, I'd stretch you out and in

Oh Lord, now you should tell a friend

Oh Lord, I pray, I pray that young girl come on over (Come over!)

And let they bum-bum do that yoga (Do that yoga!)

Chorus (ends song and their duet _It Won't Stop_ starts and they slow dance as they sing and the lights go down and And the audience filled with cell phone lights as they dance under a spot light )

Verse 1: (Lilly):

I love when you pulling up in your jeep

Bumping all your beats

J's on with your shades on

Just to bring me something to eat

You the man up in these streets

But when it comes to my heart

That don't mean a thing no oh

Verse 2:

Baby hop in my ride

Ooh it's hot as hell outside

Got the top down with the doors closed

With my hand upon your thigh

(Miley & Lilly):

Drive slow ooh

Take your time

Bridge: (Miley &Lilly):

Every little thing you do

Got me feeling some type of way

When you give me that thunder

You make my summer rain

(Oh-oh-oh-oh oh [x2])

Everyday everyday

Chorus:

And it won't stop, boom-boom, boo-oo-oo-oom

And it won't stop, (boom-boom, boom-boom) boo-oo-oo-oom

With every single part of me

My love for you is constantly

Forever and ever on repeat, on repeat

And it won't stop, (boom-boom, boom-boom) boo-oo-oo-oom

And it won't stop, boom-boom, boo-oo-oo-oom  
And it won't stop, (boom-boom, boom-boom) boo-oo-oo-oom  
With every single part of me  
My love for you is constantly  
Forever and ever on repeat, on repeat  
And it won't stop, (boom-boom, boom-boom) boo-oo-oo-oom

Verse 3:(Lilly):

I love when we pulling up to that beach

Sand down in my feet

Sun down, nobody round

That's one hell of a scene

You rocking my body

Rock rock the boat, Aaliy-ah

Don't it sound famil-iar

Verse 4(Miley):

And you sound like: uh uh, aye aye

Looking up into spa-ace

It's just me and my ba-ae

And we feel so amazing

(Miley & Lilly):

Oh oh oh ooooh, all night (woah)

Bridge:

Chorus:

Verse 5(Miley & Lilly):

Everyday, everyday, I can't wait

You take my breath away from me

Here's my heart, you got the key

Put that on eternity, I love you to infinity

Infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity

Now everyday, my everything

And when I think about it

Oh it be making me weak baby

I won't ever stop, my heart won't skip a beat baby

And little beat going on, going on, going on

Chorus:

Verse 6(Miley):

Said I'm rocking your body

Rock-rocking your body (won't stop)

Rock-rocking your body baby (won't stop)

Said I'm rocking your body

Rocking your body to sleep

Outro (Lilly ):

And it won't stop, boom-boom, boo-oo-oo-oom

And it won't stop, boom-boom, boom-boom, boo-oo-oo-oom

Yeah (song ends and everyone comes out and take one final bow)

* * *

 **A/N: Well ppl thats it hope you enjoyed**


End file.
